


Reborn

by Aguna91



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce, Gen, Omega Dick, non sexual pack dynamic, non sexual relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguna91/pseuds/Aguna91
Summary: Bruce Wayne was crippled during a fight with Bane. His solution involves his ward and the acrobats lycanthropy.
Soft blue eyes looked straight into his own.The familiar loyalty was as soothing as always, to image others would call him a viscous beast.They laid on his king-sized bed, Bruce was tucked in while Dick was on top of the blanket next to him.The acrobat seemed unbothered by his own nudity, only a black leather collar covered a small part of his throat, the golden owner's tag had the name Bruce Wayne engraved on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own

Soft blue eyes looked straight into his own.  
The familiar loyalty was as soothing as always, to image others would call him a viscous beast.  
They laid on his king-sized bed, Bruce was tucked in while Dick was on top of the blanket next to him.  
The acrobat seemed unbothered by his own nudity, only a black leather collar covered a small part of his throat, the golden owner's tag had the name Bruce Wayne engraved on it.

"Are you sure?", asked the younger man softly.

It was dark outside, in a few minutes the moon would illuminate the world outside the curtain covered windows.

The older man tried to sit up, thanks to Bane he could only use the strength of his upper body, yet he managed to do it.  
He despised how useless his body had become, how useless he had become.  
Once he sat in the bed he looked down at his ward who waited patiently for his answer. Curiously Dick kept the eye contact without a hint of delight or disgust.  
The urge to pet his head was suppressed as always, the acrobat wasn't a dog and he avoided to treat him as one.  
His boy wouldn't judge him, he never did and simply followed his orders.  
Others had called him a mindless drone, a brainwashed boy-toy, but the billionaire knew better.  
Animals were unlike humans, they followed those who were physical stronger and offered their willingness to lead the pack.  
Dick lived peacefully with his instincts.

"I have a lot of enemies and silver isn't very hard to get", the billionaire acknowledged. There were several risks in his plan, but what was the alternative?  
Only silver or fire could hurt one permanently, other wounds healed during the transformation under the full moon.  
It was the quickest way to cure his damaged spine, any other solution might take years and Gotham needed it's hero now.

"However we are covered by a protective armor and a gun shot or fire would hurt us otherwise, too”, Bruce continued in the same tone and Dick slowly stood up and turned towards the window.

"It is rumored to be more difficult for an adult. I grew up with my instincts and know they are a part of me. An older person might view the new instincts as a hostile intruder into their mind. That's were the monsters come from, people who tried to suppress their 'inner beast' until it grew too strong and started to hunt with the insatiable hunger of a starved wolf.  
Humans, those big slow lumps of flesh without claws or scales, apparently seem like easy prey too an animal.”

The warning was followed by silence.  
Bruce kept his gaze on the raven-hued hair. He wasn't entirely comfortable, for reasons he didn't dare to dwell on, with his ward's beautiful nude form and focused on the words.  
He trusted himself to control his animalistic instincts and had faith in Alfred and Dick abilities to help him.  
It had even been the butler's idea to adopt Ace as a reasonable excuse for the dog supplies they needed and explained any damage done by one in the house.  
At the age of eight Dick had already been in sync with his instincts, yet a puppy tended to chew on furniture and the older neutered dog had been a safe playmate.  
Dick would be there to guide him and Alfred could take care of the rest as usual, they would manage it like they always did.

“I am aware of the risks”, replied Bruce and Dick flashed him a disbelieving grin over his shoulder.

“You hate being paralyzed, you think it is better to walk on four legs than none at all”, pointed the acrobat out while he walked towards the piece of cloth which separated them from the full moon.

“Are you refusing my request?”, asked the billionaire instead of admitting the obvious truth. So what if he wanted this for himself? It was his decision and he would live with the consequences. 

“You are my alpha, I will obey you”, answered the other and the older man wanted to laugh. It was such a simple view on the world. He was the alpha, Alfred the beta, Ace another beta and Dick the omega of their little pack.  
His adopted children were just puppies in his wards mind, children who needed to be protected no matter how old they might be. They were a different generation than them and the billionaire shared this understanding of their family. Even though he wasn't as forgiving concerning their mistakes as his ward was, a murderer would never have a place here. 

“At least within certain limits”, added his ward and Bruce needed a moment to suppress his irritation. It was good, he reminded himself. Dick wasn't a simple animal or mindless drone. His mind still ruled with a certain level of indecency over his actions and this was how it should be. He shouldn't listen to any command, yet Bruce didn't give any mindless commands and the younger man tended to needlessly endanger himself.  
He hated how helpless he felt whenever his little one was hurt.

“So are you refusing my request or not?”, demanded Bruce to know and Dick flinched slightly from the sharp tone.  
He was sick of it. His useless body, how everyone tried to make him think positive.  
There wasn't anything bad about not being able to move once legs and those people could still work. But that wasn't him, he wanted to fight, better an allergic reaction with a common metal and four legs than two he couldn't use.

“I accept your request”, answered Dick submissively with a slightly bowed head and the older man relaxed in his bed. His ward's obedience soothed him, at least there was something he could depend on.

“Last chance to turn back”, warned the acrobat as he stood before the window. His hand stroked over the black curtain.

“I am ready”, replied the other and moved his blanket away. He was dressed in a pair of loose fitting pants made of a cheap material, they would easily tear once his body changed. Alfred hadn't made a comment while he had helped him to change into them, yet he didn't doubt that the butler would bring enough fresh meat for two wolves.

The younger man took the curtain and moved it across the window, revealing the full moon behind the window.  
Bruce couldn't see Dick features, but his body seemed relaxed as he raised his head towards the moon.  
The soft light engulfed him and danced on his exposed skin.  
Without any struggle the human body transformed into a big wolf.  
Slowly the creature turned around.  
Black, well groomed fur covered a slender body.  
Sapphire blue eyes focused on him as the it approached the bed, carefully smelling the area during each step.

The werwolf hesitated, something was different.  
When the child had first arrived in the Manor, Alfred and Bruce had each started to wear a fine silver necklace around their necks.  
It hadn't been intended to hurt Dick, just a signal for the creature that they were neither defenseless prey nor potential werwolves.  
The little wolf had wanted a real pack so he could better defend himself against other predators.  
As human he had confessed that he might not be able to control himself.  
So they had used silver to protect themselves against a well meaning puppy.  
This time Bruce didn't wear his silver necklace.

The wolf moved closer and jumped on the bed next to him until he was on the same spot he had laid on before in his human form.  
Bruce didn't move as the cold and wet nose moved over his bare upper body.  
Instead he allowed Dick to explore his body, the omega knew that something was different, yet  
the predominant animal mind couldn't fully grasp why.

A few moments later the soft long tail started to wag in an excited manner.  
Nothing wrong, the animal had decided, pack.  
With a low bark he opened his mouth and Bruce watched as the usually clear saliva had now a hint of red in it, the poison he needed to turn another.  
Dick stood up on all fours, still on the bed, and put his front paws slightly below Bruce neck.  
Hot breath ghosted over his skin as he bit into the skin.  
The pain wasn't that bad, he could practically feel the blood in his veins and didn't stop his relieved laughter as he suddenly felt cramps in his legs as if he had just woken up from a long dream.  
He tried to stay focus, but he couldn't...

–

Had he expected something else?  
Alfred had carried a dead deer into the master bedroom of Wayne manor, not the strangest thing he done this week, and watched the two wolves.

Dick had greeted him with the playfulness of puppy, yet Bruce had growled at him and put himself between his omega and the intruder.  
The huge wolf had been an intimidating sight, but with the meat and a non threatening body posture Alfred had been allowed to stay in the room.

As the alpha it was Bruce right to eat before the rest of his pack, so he could stay strong and protect them.  
Every few bites he would stop to eat and watch the butler who just stood there.  
He knew better than to make any sudden movement with his unstable master in the room.  
Dick's presence was as soothing as always and Bruce started to relax.  
The omega didn’t consider him a threat and he didn't misuse the displayed trust to hurt either of them. 

Once Bruce was finished the alpha pushed a little meat towards his omega, who bit into it with obvious delight.  
Usually Alfred gave Dick pig or cow meat, today he had wanted to leave a good impression and proof himself as beta through his hunting skills.  
While the smaller wolf was busy Bruce watched both of them.  
The alpha had to ensure that the younger one had enough food and kept an eye on the environment.

After the meal Dick jumped on the bed and ignored the surprised growl from Bruce.  
The omega apparently wanted a nap and the alpha followed him, if not a little confused.  
He curled his larger body in a projective manner around the smaller wolf who snuggled into the embrace.  
That Dick, an otherwise very active creature, kept the unstable new werwolf in a safe territory was something they would have to discuss in the future.  
The acrobat was so in tune with his instincts, that he had even been able to work as a 'tracking dog' .  
Bruce would have much to learn to even pass as a docile pet.

Such things could wait...  
For now, both werwolves were happy and neither a threat to themselves nor to others.  
Everything else could be dealt, hopefully it wouldn't start with a question like 'why are Bruce and Dick sleeping naked together in the same bed' or 'why is Dick wearing a collar with his guardians name on it.'


End file.
